


Better That We Break

by Boompowkablam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3:27, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boompowkablam/pseuds/Boompowkablam
Summary: “You don’t know what you’re asking!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Better That We Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475978) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



cover art by cloths<>

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/29u9eqj53dubmal/Better_That_We_Break.mp3) | 00:03:27 | ___ MB  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](________M4B_DOWNLOAD_URL________) | 00:00:00 | ___ MB  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first podfic . Not sure if i set it up right but hope it works. If you could tell me if it is awful or fantastic that would be great. Seriously not going to hurt my feelings if you think its bad but if you tell me maybe the next one will be less bad.


End file.
